


Treats and Rewards

by sm0lnt1red



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bottom!Misaki, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Daddy/Mommy/Baby used during sex, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Riding, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome, Top!Reader, Top!Saruhiko, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sm0lnt1red/pseuds/sm0lnt1red
Summary: Basically a sexual family roleplay with Mommy Reader, Daddy Saruhiko, and Baby Misaki.(first time writing something this kinky, might suck ass)





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- (Y/N) = Your Nam
> 
> \- (F/C) = Favorite Color

Misaki let out a shaky breath as he tugged slightly at the ropes that kept his wrists to the headboard. Fear and excitement were flowing through him, the blindfold increasing the adrenaline he felt.

“Misaki, do you remember the safe word?” You asked, standing on the right side of the bed.

“R-Red.” Misaki stuttered out, his face already flushed.

Saruhiko, who was standing on the left side on the bed smirked, “Good boy, Mi-sa-ki~” He purred in Misaki’s ear, giving it a small lick that caused Yata to shiver.

You were in a simple pair of lacy (F/C) panties and bra with matching stockings while Saruhiko was simply in his boxers and Misaki was completely naked.

“Look at that Saruhiko, our baby’s already so hard he’s dribbling.” You giggled and brushed a finger over Misaki’s tip, swiping off some pre-cum.

Misaki let out a small whine and bucked his hips, “M-Mommy,” He whimpered and bit his lip, “please, more.”

Saruhiko chuckled, “Our baby’s so needy, you spoil him too much (Y/N).” He bent down and bit Misaki’s neck, making him cry out.

“Daddy!” He bucked his hips more desperately this time. His mouth hung open, his tongue peeking out slightly as drool ran down his chin.

“Mommy~ I think our little baby needs milk~” Saruhiko chimed with a grin as he licked up the drool

“Is Daddy right baby? Would you like milk?” You asked, crawling onto the bed and straddling Misaki’s chest as he nodded frantically. “Do you want Mommy’s milk or Daddy’s?”

“I...I want Daddy’s milk. A-And I want to share Daddy’s milk with Mommy.” Misaki already seemed out of breath from all the adrenaline.

“Aw, how kind of you baby to share with Mommy. I’ll have to give you an award for that.” You shuffled back a bit so you were over Misaki’s cock and moved your panties aside before lowering yourself onto him with a soft moan.

“Mom-” Misaki’s cry of pleasure was cut off by Saruhiko shoving his cock into his mouth, Misaki letting out a small noise of surprise before giving a moan of pleasure as he sucked and bobbed his head.

“That’s it baby boy, suck Daddy’s cock.” Saruhiko growled huskily as he moved his hips slightly with Misaki’s bobs.

You smirked at the sight in front of you before you slowly started riding Misaki with soft moans coming from both of you.

Soon you were able to pick up the pace and started bouncing on Misaki’s cock, both of your moans getting louder and mixing with the light sound of skin smacking against skin.

Saruhiko took the opportunity from Misaki’s moans to shove his cock in deeper, making Misaki take all of his cock in his mouth before grabbing his head and roughly fucking his face.

Though the blindfold prevented you from seeing Misaki’s eyes, you were sure they’re teary by now.

 

Saruhiko let out a deep groan as he filled Misaki’s mouth with his cum before slowly pulling out, the cum leaking out from Misaki’s lips.

You shifted your position again but didn’t stop bouncing as you leaned down and kissed Misaki deeply, shoving your tongue into his mouth and taking some of Saruhiko’s cum.

When you pulled back, there was a line of cum mixed with saliva connecting you to Misaki.

“M-Mommy! I’m going to cum!” Misaki cried out, thrusting his hips up, trying to meet your hips.

It took a lot of willpower, but you stopped bouncing before Misaki had a chance to cum, a small whine mixed with a sob coming from him.

“I think Daddy would like to fuck something other than your mouth~” You purred as you got off of Misaki’s cock.

Saruhiko smirked, “Thank you dear.” He kissed you deeply, moaning at the taste of his own cum before he settled between Misaki’s legs.

You were about to get off the bed before Saruhiko stopped you, “I think you need a little treat as well, Mommy~” He leaned over to your ear and whispered so Misaki couldn’t hear.

Your smirk mirrored Saruhiko’s before you untied Misaki’s hands and blindfold before straddling his chest with your back turned to him.

Misaki blinked a bit to get used to the lighting before blushing brightly at the sight before him.

 

“Baby, you wouldn’t mind helping out Mommy, right?” You purred before bending over and licking the tip of Misaki’s cock while Saruhiko slowly entered him.

Misaki moaned loudly and shifted a little, grabbing your hips and giving your clit a light lick, earning a moan from you.

Saruhiko was now fully inside Misaki, he stayed still for a bit to make sure he was comfortable before giving slow but powerful thrusts, which caused Misaki to moan loudly against your entrance, the vibrations giving you extra pleasure as Misaki ate you out.

You easily took all of Misaki’s cock into your mouth and bobbed your head while moaning quietly, giving him vibrations as well.

Misaki was easily the first to cum, spurting deep in your mouth, “Mommy, Daddy!” he cried out. You sat up and swallowed the cum with a lewd smile.

Saruhiko leaned forward, still pounding into Misaki, and kissed you deeply with his tongue exploring your mouth. You moaned loudly into the kiss as Misaki continued to eat you out, his tongue thrusting in and out of your entrance.

You were next to cum, throwing your head back with a loud moan and pushing your hips towards Misaki’s face.

Saruhiko let out a deep, growl-like moan as he filled Misaki to the brim before he slowly pulled out, smirking as he watched his cum leak from Misaki.

Misaki let his head fall back, panting heavily, “That...that was awesome.” He mumbled.

 

You giggled and laid on Misaki’s left while Saruhiko laid on his right, both of you wrapping your arms around him.

“Love you Misaki, Saruhiko.” You pecked both of their lips. Saruhiko smiled tiredly, “I love you too, (Y/N), and you Misaki.” Misaki let out a small “mm”

“That’s no way to talk to your parents~” Saruhiko bit Misaki’s neck roughly, making him squeak in surprise and jump a bit.

“Don’t be so mean Saruhiko. You know how sensitive Misaki can be.” You kissed the spot Saruhiko bit.

“I-I’m not sensitive.” Misaki grumbled as he cuddled up to you and drifted off to sleep.

You and Saruhiko exchanged smiles before the two of you fell into deep sleeps as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Jesus, can't believe I did this.
> 
> Please leave a review, it would be really appreciated!
> 
> You can request fics on here or message me on Tumblr @sm0lnt1red!


End file.
